Mewtwo
Mewtwo is a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale. More to come. As of Tier List 3, Mewtwo is ranked 6th. He is the highest ranked newcomer on the list, and for good reason. His projectile is one of the best in the game- it's a great approach tool, great for combo's, great as an anti-air, and more. He's very heavy and strong, but his moves aren't very punishable. He is, however, easily combo'd. Another big issue on Mewtwo, his only main crutch (aside from being combo'd easily) is the Combo Damage Meter: His opponents will love getting all the use they can out of that. Pros and Cons Pros *Really heavy, making it difficult to KO him. *Middle in terms of height, so many combo's that work on heavies may not work on Mewtwo. *Very reliable moveset; has a good projectile, good Anti-Airs, good combo starters, etc. *Has the tools to handle a large portion of the cast. *Damage output is very good. *Psychic is a great counter (it's an Ultimate Smash Counter, though; they're all good). *His recovery acts as a very good method of transportation on stage. *All hits on Usmash are guarenteed to hit, causing some great damage. Cons *All around slow; Teleport aside he has no reliable method of moving. *Is hurt by the Comob-Damage meter. He's barely escaping the border of "being wrecked". *Wrecked by quick characters that can punish his moves. *Recovery is easily punishable (still deals no damage, the after lag is still present, etc). Moveset Taunts His Ltaunt is him spinning in the opposite direction of his Rtaunt, which is his taunt from Melee. His Utaunt is now Mewtwo raising his hand, releasing Psychic energy from it. His Dtaunt is in the making. Ability: Pressure With this ability, the opponents' Stale-Move Negotiation will double. This means that instead of every nine moves used makes a move fresh, the opponent needs to use eighteen. The damage dealt due to SMN is halvened; normally, Stale Move Negotiation will deal about 50% of the move in question. With Pressure, the attack will deal 25%. This ability does not affect damage scaling. Ground Game Changes *Utilt: Much, much better at juggling. Can be used to start a few combo's. *Dtilt: Mewtwo crouches and spins in a quick circle, attacking with its tail. Deals 11%. Good priority, not much lag to it. *Fsmash: Now deals the same amount of damage no matter where Mewtwo is, making this for an excellent move with great damage and priority. Quite punishable, though. Deals 16% uncharged, 21% fully. *Usmash: All hits are guarenteed to hit, although it can only be used as an Anti-Air now. Still deals 15% uncharged, 20% full. *Dsmash: Hits on both sides (it was the only Dsmash to NOT hit on both sides in Melee). Deals 16% uncharged and 22% fully. A great move. Aerial Game Changes *Speed is a bit slower. *Fair: Mewtwo throws two psychic blades at his opponent (Psycho Cut). Deals 10%. Good for KOing (KO's at 125%) but not for combo's. *Bair: Like with Captain Falcon's Knee of Justice, this is MUCH easier to sweetspot. Damage remains the same. Throw Changes Surprisingly, none. His throws are a little harder to get the max damage out of, though. Specials *Special: Shadow Ball. The only special Mewtwo keeps from Melee and is modified. It no longer moves while traveling: It goes straight. If at full charge, Mewtwo can fire it upward as an Anti-Air. This is Mewtwo's only projectile, and it's a pretty good one. Damage remains the same. *Side Special: Focus Punch. Mewtwo prepares to punch his opponent. This takes three seconds. It then punches forward. If it lands the punch, it deals a whopping 35%; however if any attack hits him during this process, he will go into a dizzy state (like when his shield breaks). *Down Special: Rock Romb. Mewtwo pounds his fist into the ground. 4 boulders fall around the opponent (which can be avoided). If two of the boulders wind up surrounding the opponent, a large boulder falls onto the opponent, dealing 15%. A pretty good move, just make sure Mewtwo doesn't get hit- he's vulnerable throughout the whole thing. Final Smashes *Final Smash: Trick Room. Mewtwo lifts up his hands, and the background of the stage turns into a mish-mash of colors. Here, the characters speeds are swapped, as well as the lag on their moves. Clearly, this is an extremely MU dependant Final Smash. Mewtwo isn't very fast, but he doesn't have much lag, so he'll want to use this move on the likes of Pichu (although the heights aren't fixed) and Marth. Using this on Bowser is a joke. *Battle Attack: Solarbeam. Mewtwo charges up for a short while, and then unleashes a huge beam that covers the entire stage (horizontally, it's not very large in height). If all hits land, it deals 70%. For a Battle Attack, the damage is what you'd find in a Final Smash: Not good. However, it's redeemed since you can basically use it anytime you want if you have the gauges; it deals brilliant shield damage. *Ultimate Smash: Psychic. A counter move. Mewtwo folds his arms, waiting for his opponent to attack. If they do, Mewtwo kicks them to the ground, and floats in the air. He stares at them, using Psychic. The move lands, dealing 120%. A counter on Mewtwo is nice, although your opponent won't want to be very close to Mewtwo. If it's a physical move, though, this will break right through it. Even Bowser's Fsmash. Overall, a nice move that NEEDS to be used wisely. Other stats Weight Height Other On Screen In The Battle Arena (more detail) Arcade Mode Competitive Play Casual Play Matchups Reward Wall Items Trivia Category:Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale Characters